Let's Play Twister, Let's Play Risk
by ALC Punk
Summary: Pete Shanahan contemplates Sam Carter. Spoilers up to Affinity.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Rating: PG. Set: s8, right before Affinity. Spoilers: Everything up until Affinity. Title is from REM's "Man on the Moon"  
Allpurpose Fic Warning: There might any and/or all of the following. Violence. Porn. Swearing. Het porn. Non-het porn. Fluff. Sadism. Death. Destruction. Alcohol... Eh. Whatever.  
  
Let's Play Twister, Let's Play Risk by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
Pete Shanahan knows a lot of things about himself. He's a loser, sometimes a loner. He's domestic and sometimes watches way too many sports programs and action movies. He doesn't enjoy romantic comedies, thinks chickflicks have long been wastes of film. He also knows something else.  
  
There's someone else in his life, now. And he knows things about her. And him.  
  
He knows she will never fully think of him first. She's dedicated, and he's seen that every time they're together.  
  
He knows that she works too damned hard. And he will fight her tooth and nail to get her to take vacations and down time and to just. Damn. Well. Relax.  
  
He knows he'll sometimes be way over-protective of her. He accepts that, and kinda hope she does, too. But isn't holding his breath. She's always been able to kick his ass, even with just a look.  
  
He knows they'll have the kind of knock-down, drag-out fights that end with him spending an indeterminate number of nights on the couch. He also knows the make-up sex will be fantastic.  
  
He thinks he might want kids, especially if she does. He's not going to push, though. And really hopes this isn't the cause of any of those arguments  
  
He knows that half--no, make that three-fourths--of what she says he's never gonna understand. And he's okay with that, because he likes to listen to her talk, likes the way her eyes light up with enthusiasm and she bounces on the balls of her feet like a little kid in a candy store.  
  
He knows that he can never take this away from her. And so doesn't plan to try.  
  
He knows that together they will have problems and things will not always be good. He has issues, she probably does, too.  
  
He knows that things will not always go right. He's prepared to deal with months of icy silences and cold beds.  
  
As long as he gets her back, in the end.  
  
He knows he isn't as romantic as she'd like.  
  
He knows she might be settling for him, but he's almost okay with that. Because he does love her and he wants what's best for her.  
  
He knows that if she decides to walk out of his life he will let her.  
  
He knows he will then go and crawl into a bottle for a long time.  
  
He also knows he will eventually survive and be all right.  
  
He knows her team-mates will always come first. That Daniel and Teal'c and O'Neill stole her heart first and they've never needed to give it back. It disturbs him, but he's okay with that. Because they would never hurt her.  
  
He knows that if he ever attempted to hurt her they would be all over him--if she didn't get there first.  
  
He knows if he ever laid a finger on her she would kick him through a wall.  
  
He knows her father scares the crap out of him.  
  
And will continue to do so for as long as he lives.  
  
He knows that he will never be as understanding as he'll want to be.  
  
He knows that they are both set in their ways, and sometimes they will grate on each other.  
  
He's fairly certain he is over his ex, and that there won't be any left-over baggage from that relationship.  
  
He also knows he might be lying to himself.  
  
He knows he will ruin at least three loads of laundry in their first year together. He hopes she won't kill him for it.  
  
He knows that he was a complete and utter asshole for checking up on her using nefarious means. He thinks he would do it again.  
  
He knows that he is moving too fast in this relationship. But she scares the crap out of him and so he hopes she won't mind.  
  
He knows he is a complete and utter idiot.  
  
He hopes she understands that.  
  
He hopes she accepts that.  
  
He doesn't know what her answer will be.  
  
He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.  
  
He isn't sure what she wants.  
  
-finis-  
  
Last note: Yes, I know Pete hasn't met Jacob. Pretend that he has. It's called suspension of disbelief, people. 


End file.
